Sonadow: No more unkept promises
by Trappedbutterfly18
Summary: Shadow has promised to Sonic that he will spend the day with him and Sonic is excited. But when Shadow gets a phone call that he has to go into work, he lies to Sonic. When Sonic finds out about his lie, he is heartbroken and fed up with Shadow and his lies, and there have been many before. Will Shadow be able to get his lover to forgive him and stop lying, or will this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOI OR SONADOW! WARNING!

It was morning time in Mobius, and two hedgehogs were inside a room. Both laid on the bed, one hedgehog was awake and another was asleep, yet to awaken. The awoken hedgehog was a ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks in his upturned quills, arms and legs. He had deep crimson eyes that matched his streaks. He had a tan muzzle with a white patch of chest fur. This hedgehog's name was Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow was currently sitting next to his love, who was also a hedgehog and the hero of Mobius. The cobalt hedgehog was sound asleep next to his ebony lover, peaceful snoring away. The two hedgehogs have been together for two happy years that neither of them would trade for anything else. Shadow slowly got up from the bed after he kissed his lover on his forehead and headed to the bathroom. After he finished freshening up, he quietly changed into his G.U.N uniform very cautiously to avoid waking his lover. He didn't want to wake up Sonic because of one, he was in a peaceful sleep, but mostly because he wouldn't be able to take the hurt face on the hedgehog when he realizes were Shadow's going.

Shadow had told Sonic yesterday that he would have the whole day off and spend it with him. Sonic was overly joyed and excited that he planned everything they were going to do today. The only problem is that during last night, G.U.N had called Shadow and told him that he had a very important mission. Shadow tried everything to get them to change their mind but couldn't. Once Shadow excepted that he wasn't going to win he agreed to go to work the next day. While they were in bed about to sleep, Sonic caught on to Shadow's strange behaviour. He was curious so he decided to satisfy his suspicion.

"Shadow is everything alright. You've been acting weird. What's up?".

Shadow looked at him, debating whether he should tell Sonic or not. He didn't want to see Sonic upset so he said,

" Don't worry, everything's fine", but didn't look him in the eye as he said that.

" Are you sure?", Sonic asked, pressing the matter further.

"Yes, everything's fine love", the ebony hedgehog said reassuringly.

He then kissed Sonic on the cheek and told him,

" Go to sleep and stop worrying about nothing".

Sonic looked at him skeptically, but then shrugged it off, they would talk about it in the morning. They both said goodnight to one another and then went to sleep.

Shadow was recalling that whole scene last night as he changed into his uniform. He knew that Sonic had a suspicion and he couldn't take the risk of Sonic knowing. So that's why he was leaving before his lover woke up. As he was finally dressed and had his briefcase, he quietly walked to his lover,

"I'm so sorry i have to leave", he whispered in Sonics ear,

" I don't know when I'll be back but i hope you understand why I'm not with you when you wake up. I love you".

He then kissed Sonics forehead and walked to the door ready to leave, little did he know that Sonic was awake, and heard every word...

As soon as Shadow opened the door, a voice that was soft, curious and slightly upset asked, " Why are you leaving?".

Shadow cursed in his head and turned around to see Sonic bright and awake, with his beautiful emerald eyes filled with curiosity and hurt. Shadow didn't say anything nor did he look at him. His gaze was averted to the floor and he was silent. Sonic was about to ask another question until he looked at Shadow in his uniform and all the pieces fit into place.

" Your leaving for work... Aren't you?"

Silence.

It was so silent that you could hear the sound of a pin drop. It stayed that way for a minute, but not for long.

" Sonic I-"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

By the sound of Sonics voice, Shadow could tell he was disappointed, upset and most of all, hurt. He was afraid this would happen. This is what he tried to avoid, but it seems he might have made it worse.

" I wanted to but i couldn't. I didn't want to see you upset".

" So instead you lie to me and then leave in the morning without saying goodbye!? Why would you do that?!"

" I did this because i didn't want to make you upset. I didn't want this to happen!"

" And how's that working out for you! How long do you have to go..."

" I don't know."

Sonic was upset to the max. He wasn't angry, he was just madly disappointed and hurt. This isn't the first time that this has happened and all the other times, Shadow promised he would be home, but he always came back the next day, leaving Sonic alone and upset. He was tired of Shadow lying to him about working and especially making promises he can't keep. Once is whatever but...

" Do you have to go? I mean can't you do it tomorrow? I planned so much for us to do".

" I have to Sonic and you know that. My job is important and me i have to work to pay for the house, you know that".

"..."

" (sigh) I'm so sorry Sonic but i have to go. If i don't i could get fired. Don't think that my job is more important than you because nothing could ever compare to that. Ok? You understand right?"

"... Ya i know and i do understand but i just wish you didn't have to leave".

Shadow crouched down to look Sonic in the face as Sonic was sitting on his knees on the bed. He cupped Sonics chin with his hand and looked him in the eyes. Crimson red met emerald green. Shadow then kissed him and Sonic kissed back. It was brief, but passionate.

When they pulled back Shadow looked him in the eyes again and said,

" I'm so sorry love. I hope you can forgive me. I promise I'll make it up to you and i promise that i will come home lat-".

Sonic has heard this many times before. Shadow would make it up to him but he would never come home when he says he will. That was just another lie. That was another promise that Shadow wouldn't keep. Sonic closed his eyes as he interrupted Shadow to say, in a shakily, soft, gentle and very hurt voice,

" Don't just... Don't. Stop making promises to me that you can't keep. Just go...".

Once Sonic said that, he laid down on the bed with his back facing Shadow and did not say another word. Shadow, on the other hand, felt terribly guilty. The last three sentences he said stuck in his mind like glue. He felt terrible for making Sonic upset and regretted not telling Sonic the night before. But what he said was true, he does make promises that he doesn't keep. "Well that was the last time that was going to happen" he said to himself in his head as he quietly left the room with a new plan in mind, but not before saying to Sonic,

" I love you"

Shadow thought he heard wrong but didn't. He heard a quiet whisper come out from Sonic saying,

" I love you too...".

With a satisfied smile that was small, Shadow opened the door and left for work, after he took one last look at his lover under the sheets. While Shadow had a small smile on his face, Sonic had a frown on his face with small tears running down his cheeks. Once he heard the " Click!" sound from the door, he quietly said his lovers name before crying himself to sleep.

~ Ok so i was going to make this a one shot until i realized that my idea for the one shot was really long so i decided to make it into a two shot to make it easier on me because this would have been a long ass one shot for me to right and a long chapter for you to read. So here you go! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm still gonna right character profiles for my OC's but i though why not do some one or two shot stories on my favourite couples! So ya that's what I'm gonna do. The main story i have is in high school and the main character is my OC, Scarlet, but normal Sonic characters will be in it but i will start writing that when I'm done the main character profiles of my OC's. Also the story will include hetero couples and yaoi couples just to warn you early. The main reason why i have CP of my OC's is because they are in my story a lot with the Sonic characters and i want you to visualize what they look like, know who they ARE, and get to know their personality before you read the main story because it don't want to do that describing shit of them in the story 'cause that will waste my time and be unnecessary reading for you readers. So ya check then out and follow me if you like this story and my characters and i love comments, likes and reviews! ;) I will post the next chapter of the two shot when I'm not in a lazy mood! By for now!


	2. Making it up to you ( Part one)

Chapter 2

After work, Shadow had an even bigger mission to complete that wasn't required for G.U.N. He was going to get his Sonic to forgive him. Usually he didn't really care or care at all if someone was mad at him, he had no problem with it and it didn't matter to him. Although, when the person who is mad at him is a loved one, knowing matters more than getting their forgiveness, like Sonic, Maria and Rouge. Right now Sonic was furious with him and that was not ok by his standards, he was going to get forgiveness and keep his promises so that his cobalt hedgehog knew he was serious and sorry for what he's done. No more un-kept promises, the ebony hedgehog thought.

As he was reaching closer to home reality hit him and he stopped walking. Wait a second, he thought, I don't even have a plan. He was so determined and now there was a huge dent in his plan. He cursed mentally, what the hell was he going to do?! He didn't know what to do; he was not good with romance and emotions in general, especially when it was others besides him. He didn't know what was romantic enough for Sonic and Shadow being Shadow, everything had to be absolutely perfect. He hated to admit it, even to himself but, I need help, he scowled in his mind. The only thing was how should he go to, not that pink rat, all she will do is irritate him to his limit that he might chaos blasted her pink her off. Hmm, how about fox-boy, he questioned, no, he knows a lot about Sonic but he's to young and naïve to know about romance. He thought about asking all the others but ruled them out. Then the perfect person came to mind and he was surprised he didn't think of them first. They would be perfect for this advice, sure they're a bit arrogant, conceded, selfish and sometimes annoying, but they're a very close friend that made all their flaws tolerable.

"Wow, I'm very shocked that the great Shadow has come to me for help. This is truly an honour, but I knew you would come to me for advice sometime".

"Can it Rouge".

Said bat was sitting comfortable in her white leather couch. They two best friends and G.U.N partners were lounging in Rouges living room at her house. The bats house was the perfect match of Rouges personality. The walls are a soft pink with a beautiful, yet expensive looking chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She had a flat screen TV and paintings of jewels on her walls, as well as a charcoal coffee table in the middle of the living room under a white and black rug. Rouge and Shadow were watching a movie on TV but were distracted by their current conversation.

"So, basically, Sonic is upset because you lied to him about going to work today and you knowing he would be upset you decide to make a scheme of leaving before he wakes up and he catches you in the act. So now, you need to get him to forgive because you screwed up and you have no idea what to do so you come to me for romantic advice about your problem. Am I right?" asked Rouge.

"… Yes", Shadow admitted.

"Well, Shadow, looks like you've got yourself in a pickle", Rouge stated. Shadow could her slight teasing in her voice. Sometimes the bat could be so annoying…

"Rouge, I get it, I messed up. But I don't have time for your teasing, I came here for help and so far I haven't gotten any".

"Ok, ok, I'll help you. Jeez you're so uptight", the bat said as she turned to her friend, "Honestly, this is very simple to solve Shadow. You don't have to do much".

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you have to look at the key things and once you do, there are two simple things you have to do", she stated. "One, you have to apologize and two, STOP making promises that you know you can't keep, 'cause obviously, you're not good at keeping them", she said. Shadow gave her a dry look that told her to watch her words.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I'm helping you, isn't that what you came for?"

"Wipe that smug smile off your face and continue", sometimes she could really be a-

"Fine. As I was saying, third is easy, think about it, what is Sonic hurt most about?" Shadow thought for a moment, "That I lied to him", Simple.

"Wrong answer hun", she said, and Shadow was confused she could tell by the look on his face, "yes, he's hurt by that, but he's mostly hurt that he can never spend time with you because you promise him, get his hopes high and then bail on him. So now do you see what you have to do?" she said.

How could he be so stupid? The answer was so obvious. He didn't have to plan an expensive date. All he had to do was one simple thing.

"Yes Rouge; I know what to do now, thanks."

"No problem hun! I'll always be there for you even when you don't want me to", she said with a bright smile. They both got up and walk to the door.

"I really do appreciate you help Rouge. It means a lot."

"Ya, ya. Now go and win back your man and stop being stupid. Sonic loves you a lot, don't lose him. This one's a great catch Shadie", she stated and Shadow nodded, he knew she was one hundred percent right. Once they were at the door, he thought about what he thought before about Rouge, … but she always knows what to say and do, in her own genius way. I guess that's why I don't mind her a lot, she's a great best friend, he thought in his mind. But he would never EVER, tell her that in person. As he left the house, the bat shouted one last sentence to him, he wasn't the least bit surprised at what she said. It was typical of Rouge but, maybe he might go through with her request,

"Hey Shadow! This advice cost a chaos emerald from you!"

~Hey guys, here's part 1 of chapter two! i was gonna put it all in one chapter but it would be to long, so i put chapter two into two parts! Pretty smart, eh? After this story is finished, i will be working on stories that conatin my OC's and the Sonic crew! But i hope you enjoy it( was a lot of typing and thinking, kinda rush...hehe) The next chapter will be posted as soon! I do not own any Sonic characters in my story. Sonic, Shadow and Rouge belong to Sega.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Shadow woke up by noises down stairs. As he sat up on his bed, he thought about Sonic and his plan to get his forgiveness. He really hoped that Sonic would forgive him because he was starting to go crazy with the blue hedgehog not talking to him. For the past two days, Sonic has been ignoring him, not talking to him and avoiding him. He would barely look at Shadow, let alone touch him, which Shadow was far from OK with. Sure the cobalt hedgehog would talk a bit too much that it got annoying, but now that he is purposely not talking, the crimson eyed hedgehog longed to hear is lovers, sweet, beautiful, cocky voice. But today everything would change, he was determined to make things right.

As he got off the bed, the ebony hedgehog walk down the stairs and went to the kitchen to find his lover sitting down eating cereal. Shadow knew that Sonic had heard him walking down the stairs, but paid Shadow no mind. As Shadow sat down next to him, Sonic immediately got up and walk towards the living room. The black hedgehog stopped Sonic from continuing his path, which irritaed Sonic slightly. Emerald eyes glared at crimson.

"...Move"

"I need to talk to you"

"And I don't want to talk to you"

"Oh so now you're talking to me"

"I would prefer not to", Sonic stated as he pushed past Shadow. Though, unfortunately, Shadow got in his way once again. Sonic gave him a hard glare as he said,

"Listen I don't have time for this right now, get out of my way"

"We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about, we already know that you're a complete asshole".

Shadow sighed as he looked at his love. Man he was really anger at him. Sonic attempted a third time to get away from him but, there was no prevail.

Sonic growled, "Listen, if you don't get out of my way right now, I swear I wil spin das-"

"Listen I'm not going anywhere", Shadow stated camly, "so we can do this the easy way or-"

"Or what?!" Shadow took in the position Sonic was standing, he had his arms folded over his chest, while he was leaning on one leg and gave him a hard glare that had a challenging glint in his eyes. Shadow realized his anwser as he stared at Sonic. He was not going to move. Looks like he chose the hard way. The ebony hedgehog then crossed his arms and raised a brow as he asked the cobalt hedgehog a question, while looking him up and down, that caught him off guard,

"How much do you way?"

Sonic gave him a look of pure confusion. He looked down at himself and guessed a number.

"Um I don't know, 135 pounds maybe? Wh-" Before Sonic could ask why, Shadow had grabbed him by his waist and threw him over his shoulder. In the process Sonic was blushing furiously aswell as yelping when Shadow had picked him up.

"SHADOW! What the hell are you doing, put me DOWN!", Sonic yelled.

"Shut up, your yelling isn't going to do anything. If anything it will make me not put you down any sooner", Shadow stated calmly as he carefully carried Sonic upstairs to their bedroom, taking his time. It would have been peaceful... if it wasn't for Sonic cussing and yelling in his ear to put him down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shadow! Put me down now!"

"No".

"Shadow I'm not kidding!"

"Me neither Sonic! If prefer if we could have a normal conversation and I didn't have to bring you up here like a freaking child!", Sonic was quiet after Shadows out burst, "I understand that you're mad but, I'm not gonna put up with your childish acts. We are adults and we should be able to have a normal conversation without a problem whether we are mad or not. Now stop acting like a child and be a grown up 'cause I'm tired, ok? Do I make myself clear?", Shadow said quietly as he tried hard, and I mean very hard, to calm down. The last thing he needed was more trouble.

Sonic was silent for a bit as the two were in their bedroom with the door closed and Shadow carrying Sonic on his arm. They stood in the middle of the room as Shadow waited for Sonics anwser.

"...Yes", Sonic quietly replied.

"And you aren't going to run away and we are going to talk?"

"...Yea", Sonic sighed.

"Good."

Shadow then settled the blue hedgehog on the bed as he sat next to him. He then pulled Sonic by his waist and made him sit on his lap which Sonic complied to. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonics waist and Sonic wrapped him arm around Shadows neck as their eyes met again. They were silent for a minute, which felt like hours to them, just staring into each other's eyes while holding each other. Shadow then did something that he knew was a long shot; he leaned in an kissed his lover. Sonic slowly but eagerly kissed back with the same amount of passion. Shadow held him tighter, never wanting to let him go, and he never knew in one kiss, he realized how much he loved the hedgehog on his lap. Even though he was incredibly cocky, loud and an idiot, he was his and no one else's. He wouldn't let anyone have him or take him, he was sure of that. Sonic was his everything, the number one thing that makes him happy everyday. He wouldn't let anything happened to him, because he-he

"I love you so much", Shadow spilled out before he could stop it. Sonic stared at him with wide eyes.

"... What?"

Shadow blushes slightly as he looked at Sonic with the most loving gaze the blue hedgehog has ever seen.

"I love you Sonic and I'm so sorry for what I have done. You have every right to be mad at me and what I did was foolish and stupid and I will never do it again. I only lied to you because I didn't want to make you upset, you were so happy about spending the day together that it would have just broken my heart to see you so sad. I only tried to make you happy but, I ended up messing it up and I should have just told you. I also apologize for all the promises I didn't keep and I promise I will make it up to you. I'll do anything you want me to. I'll travel to the farthest, coldest place on Mobius if it makes you happy. I miss talking to you, I miss hearing you talk to me for hours about the same thing and I hate it when you're mad at me. I know I act like I don't t care but I do. Just please forgive me. I won't ever make any promises I can't keep again or hurt you again. I'll do anything to make you forgive me. I know after what I've done I probably don't deserve it but, I mean everything I say from the bottom of my heart. I love you Sonic the hedgehog, and I'll always remain by your side".

Sonic stated at Shadow with a blank state. He didn't know what to say. He was not expecting that, especially from someone like Shadow. I guess he must really be sorry...

Silence. That's all that was heard. Neither of them said a word. Sonic was thinking while Shadow was anxiously waiting for his love to reply.

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at Shadow and stared in his eyes for a while. After, his eyes got softer with a loving gaze as he leaned in and kissed his seme passionately. Shadow immediately complied and licked Sonics bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sonic opened his mouth to let Shadow invade as the two began to swirl their tongues around the other. Sonic moaned in the kiss, which Shadow loved. He loved hearing him moan. Shadow then slowly rubbed Sonics rear, while Sonic ran his fingers through his quills, moaning in bliss. Before things could go to far, after a few minutes, Sonic pulled away, emerald and crimson staring into each other.

"...Shadow... I forgive you", Sonic said.

"Really?"

"Ya, i mean what you said was so sweet and you've shown me that you really are sorry. Plus, that's all you had to say to me. I just don't want it to happen again", he said quietly.

"It won't. I love you", he said as he kissed his temple. "I love you too", Sonic replied, smiling sweetly. Shadow then put Sonic down back on the bed and got up to pick up a bag. He plopped the bag in Sonics lap as emerald eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Open it". Sonic did what he said and what he took out was a,

"Calendar? Um hehe, thanks Shads, i uh love it..."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I bought it for you because now you plan what days you want us to spend together. And whatever day it is, I will drop what I'm doing and spend it with you".

Sonic looked up at Shadow, "That's so sweet, Shadow... Thank you... So anytime", Sonic pressed.

"Anytime you want, I will spend it with you. I promise". Sonic looked at the calendar for a moment and then looked up at Shadow with a slight smirk.

"How do I know you won't be lying again, hm?"

Shadow knew that Sonic was still a little mad, but the fact that Sonic was warming up to him and forgave him was good enough for him. The ebony hedgehog knew it would take a while for Sonic to fully forgive him but it was worth the wait and this time he wasn't going to do the same stupid mistake. Shadow smiled at him sweetly as he kissed his forehead and held him close. Sonic snuggled up to his chest as Shadow said a sentence that he knew was true, and wanted to hear for a while,

"Oh trust me Sonic, I promise that there will be no more unkept promises".

•••••••••••

The end! I know, it was a lame ending㈵1 but, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'm exasperated! I finished it right when I came home from school and guess what?! Since it's the christmas break I will be posting more stories and one shots! Woohoo! This story is finally done spread the word about it and if you like my story then follow me! I'm also really sorry that I take long to up date I'm busy all the time but, don't worry things will be faster now if I don't fall into a lazy slump! I'll see ya later! Deuce! XD :3


End file.
